Eyebrow Accident
by ImaginaryCity
Summary: Season 1 Sister, Sister: Tamera attempts to wax her own eyebrows, even after Tia warns her not to do it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or any of the characters.

* * *

Lisa leaned against the kitchen counter eating the last chocolate turtles candy. Her eyes closed as she let the caramel, chocolate, and pecans rush her taste buds, uttering an _mm_ for the satisfying taste.

Ray entered from the living room in his usual content demeanor, acknowledging Lisa while aiming toward her to the kitchen cabinet for a snack. He frowned as he pulled out an empty bag of chocolate turtles.

"Lisa, what is this?" he asked rhetorically, slapping his hand over the bag a few times to emphasize its emptiness.

Lisa observed and answered slowly, "...a _bag_… that is a _bag_, Ray. Maybe tomorrow we can go over shapes and colors."

"I know what it is!" he said in frustration. "You know, I'm the one paying for groceries. It would be nice if _something_ was saved for me."

Lisa grabbed the empty bag to look inside. She exclaimed, "Hey, there are still some crumbs inside here."

She then tilted her head back, allowing the minuscule chocolate crumbs and pecans to fall into her mouth.

"Really, Lisa?" Ray folded his arms.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ray," she licked her lips excessively in an attempt to catch every chocolate crumb that missed her mouth. "You know this is all your fault."

"My fault?! How is this my fault?"

"What kind of jerk buys one bag of candy for a house with five mouths?"

Her question left Ray puzzled, "Five? Lisa, there's only four of us."

"Little Ray begs to differ."

Ray sighed in response, shaking his head at the thought of a cat eating his chocolate candy.

* * *

Opening Theme Song:

Sister, sister

Talk about a two-way twister

Shaking up the family tree

With sibling synchronicity

Sister, sister

Never knew how much I missed ya

Now that everybody knows

I ain't ever gonna let you go

Oh-oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh-oh

Sister, sister

Never knew how I missed ya

Now that everybody knows

I ain't ever gonna let you go

Sister, sister

* * *

Tamera collapsed on her bed after a long day of walking. Ray had taken the girls to an outlet mall where he treated them to a gift of their choosing. There were price restrictions on what they could choose which is why neither of the twins picked out an outfit or a pair of shoes. Tamera couldn't stop thinking how odd her sister was for selecting a book. This was something she brought to Tia's attention during the car ride back home. Tamera looked over to her sister who was on the bed across from her reading.

"Hey, Tia, enjoying your book?" she grinned in denial that any type of pleasure could be derived from reading.

"Actually I am, Tamera," she turned to her sister, "Wanna sit next to me so we can read together?"

"What is the book about again?"

Tia replied enthusiastically, "It explores the complexities of a young modern society being initially exposed to the world of print."

"Pass. Sorry, Tia, the only time I'm interested in books is when I need something to lay my head on in class."

This did not come as a surprise considering Tia knew her sister was not the reading type, "Well, are you enjoying your gift?"

Tamera leaped from her bed before sitting hard on a pink whoopee cushion that produced an offensive noise similar to a fart sound. This made Tamera laugh hysterically, "You tell me, Tia."

Tia smiled in response.

Tamera caught hold of her breath and blew into the whoopee cushion for some more laughs.

After a while, Tia was further into her book resting comfortably on the bed with her legs stretched out and crossed while Tamera was looking through a _Word Up! Magazine_. The cover page had the rapper Da Brat and a few other well-known artists such as Aaliyah, Queen Latifah, and Immature. Tamera could spend hours looking through pictures of celebrities, but lately, she had an obsession with eyebrows, particularly well-arched ones. An obsession inspired by flipping through magazine pages and seeing airbrushed ads.

"Tia, do you think my dad will let me get my eyebrows arched?"

"Yea, when you're 20."

"I can't wait that long!" Tamera pouted and rose to her feet.

"Where are you going?"

"Gonna ask if I can get my eyebrows arched tomorrow at the salon," she left the room for a while.

Tia could not properly hear the conversation for the walls were thick. The house was incomparable to where she and her mother Lisa use to live. Their apartment had thin walls where sound could easily travel and holes that rodents scattered to at the flip of a light switch. It was not in the best part of town and was never considered home, just a place they rested their heads. Ray's house offered a strong sense of security being in a suburban neighborhood. The house had a pleasant odor that seemed to align with the seasons; a scent of fresh flowers in the Spring and sweet cinnamon in the month of December. These fragrances were the product of scented candles. It was a breath of fresh air for Tia, literally.

Tamera returned to the bedroom with a sullen expression, but even Tia had to ask:

"Well, what did he say?"

"He said not until I'm 20."

"See, told ya!"

Tamera hated when her sister was right, which was most of the time.

"Well…" Tamera pondered, smiling mischievously before her sister noticed.

"Tamera, I know that look!"

"What do you mean?"

"You're thinking about arching your own eyebrows, which is a _bad_ idea."

"Wow…" Tamera said, genuinely impressed, "You really got this twin thing pinned down."

"Tamera, you're not a professional. I think I'm gonna have to agree with your dad on this one, just wait until you're an adult. Your eyebrows are fine- _our_ eyebrows are fine," she reassured.

"Tia, this isn't about you. I'm my own individual person. I just wanna try something different and have been thinking about this for a while… like, a week."

"Okay…"

"Okay… so, are you gonna help me?"

"Tamera, _no_."

"Well, fine! I know what I'm doing anyway," she headed back to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To get the duct tape, duh!"

* * *

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

Tamera sat at the ottoman focusing on her eyebrows through their bedroom mirror with the vanity lights. The duct tape was in front of her on the tabletop where they kept their hair care products. Tia stood behind to express her disapproval.

"Tamera, this is a _bad_ idea."

"You already said that, Tia."

"Well because it's a bad idea!"

"Well, do you wanna help me?"

"_Oh no_, Tamera, don't drag me into this. I'm going downstairs to make some popcorn. Call me if you need me."

"Well _thanks_," she said sarcastically to her sister who instantly fled the room.

Tia hurried down the kitchen stairway noticing Lisa and Ray arguing in front of the backdoor.

"You see, Lisa, this is why I don't like doors remained open for too long. Now there are gnats flying around everywhere."

Ray hit the air with his hand in an attempt to knock one of them down. There were quite a few buzzing around the kitchen.

"Little Ray likes to go outside from time to time. And besides, I don't _leave_ the door open, I just open it frequently."

"Well, now there are gnats," he blew wind between his lips for a gnat landed too close to the inside of his mouth. Other gnats began swarming his face. He took refuge near the kitchen table, but the gnats followed seemingly more aggressive than before. He struck the air several times, ducking for cover intermittently.

Lisa watched him, "You know, Ray, they have special jackets and rooms with padded walls for people like you."

Tia sauntered upstairs this time careful not to spill her bowl of microwave fresh popcorn. She returned to her room seeing Tamera with a strip of duct tape on the unwanted hairs of her right brow, so it seemed.

"Wow…" Tia said.

"What?"

"I didn't think you'd actually go through with it. Want some popcorn?"

"Sure!" Tamera helped herself as her sister joined her on the ottoman.

"So, when are you taking it off?"

"I dunno, I'm scared!" Tamera lost composure.

"You came _this far _it's kinda late to be scared."

"Yea I know. Better get it over with now." Tamera shut her eyes while reaching for the strip on her right brow. She held her hand near the strip without doing anything, merely imagining the pain that awaits from ripping off duct tape from one's skin.

"Tamera, wait…"

Tamera opened her eyes expecting to hear an alternative to removing duct tape without feeling any pain.

"Yea, Tia?"

"Let me close the door so our parents won't hear you scream," she said casually.

"_Oh_… good idea…"

Tia then peered at the sight of her sister ripping the strip of tape from her skin.

A scream followed as Tamera felt every hair being snatched from the adhesive. She quickly ran her hand over her throbbing brow area in horror to feel mostly bare skin.

"Oh my God, Tamera!"

"What?! What is it? I'm too scared to look, Tia!"

"Don't look!"

Tamera immediately turned to the mirror, shocked to see her right eyebrow gone- nothing remaining but clumps of hair closest to the middle of her forehead.

"My eyebrow!" she ran her finger over it with an exaggerated sad expression before facing her sister. "Why did you let me do this?!"

"Me?! This was _your_ idea, and I told you not to because it was a _bad_ idea."

"It just feels like someone else grabbed the duct tape, placed it over my brow, and waxed it off."

Tia crossed her arms, "Trust me, it was _you_."

Tamera felt what was left of her brow for a moment before saying anything.

"What am I gonna do, Tia?"

"I don't know. Maybe no one will notice?"

Tamera responded with a look of doubt, tilting her head that revealed a left eyebrow and a patently missing right brow.

"I'm sure it'll grow back, just… cover it up with an eyebrow pencil."

"I don't have an eyebrow pencil," Tamera said, feeling defeated.

"My mom does."

"Yea?! Do you think I can borrow it? Can you get it for me, _please?_"

"...well… I don't normally go browsing around in my mom's makeup box, but for you... _eyebrows_." Tia held a grin, waiting for her sister to react, but Tamera didn't find the pun funny. "I'll go get it."

Tia left and returned shortly with the pencil, handing it to her sister.

Tamera attempted to match her left brow but found herself creating a much darker version of her brow that was thick and rectangle-like.

"Well, how does it look?" she asked Tia.

Tamera used the back of her hand to satisfy an itch on her right brow, unintentionally leaving a smear.

"Maybe a little more practice." Tia skipped off into the bathroom for a wet tissue paper to wipe the brow pencil off from her sister's face. "We should talk to my mom, she'll know how to fix this."

"You think so, Tia?"

"Yea."

Lisa had been placing bowls of liquid on the kitchen countertops when the twins approached her.

Tamera sported a hat that concealed her eyebrow accident.

"Hey, mom, what're you doing?"

"I'm using vinegar, dish soap, sugar, and water to get rid of the gnats."

The twins glanced inside one of the bowls, seeing a couple of dead gnats.

"It's working," they said in unison.

"Yes, well I am quite the genius," she bragged, "expert in many things."

Tamera removed her hat for Lisa to see, "well, are you an expert in making eyebrows grow back?"

"Ohh baby, what happened?"

"After my dad said no to me getting my eyebrows waxed, I decided to do it myself… and this happened."

"Oh, Tamera…" she studied the missing hairs where her eyebrow used to lay, nothing but small traces of hair left behind and exposed skin. "I know just what will work, castor oil!"

"Really? Are you sure?"

"It worked for my cousin who lost her hair to a bad Jheri curl. When she used castor oil, it worked wonders! Her hair grew back fast."

"How fast?"

Lisa stopped to recall, "I don't know… a couple of weeks, I think."

The twins turned to each other simultaneously.

"Hey, Tamera that's not bad at all."

"You're right, Tia. Hopefully, these two weeks will fly by fast and I can just wear my hats for now."

Tamera used a fingertip of castor oil to rub over her brow area. She waited before her bedroom mirror in hopes of an overnight miracle.

"Alright, eyebrows," Tamera grinned, "see ya' in two weeks."

_Several months later..._

Tamera felt a sense of victory seeing her right brow back in place, though slightly messy from the trauma before, her eyebrow was back. She reclined on her bed, massaging her eyebrow.

"I'm sure glad to have my eyebrow back."

"Well, I hope you learned a lesson from this, Tamera." her sister said.

"Yea, definitely use razors next time."

"Tamera!"

"Just kidding! So not trying that again. But, I guess one good thing that came from it is that I learned how to use an eyebrow pencil."

"Yea, eventually you did because, in the beginning, your pencil eyebrow was looking a bit sketchy."

They both laughed.

* * *

The end.


End file.
